Artificer
THIS PAGE IS IRONICALY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Artificers creating artifacts Artificer rules. To construct an artefact you require several things: A functioning matrix spell to hold the magic inside the item you cast the matrix spell, on the item you want to enchant. Then you can start enchanting it, but unlike a thalmaturgist you can leave it and go bac k to it later because, until the enchantment is complete the matrix will hold all the energy and shaping you have put in. To construct an artefact you need to generate the magical energy to power it. This is represented in charges for an untrained spellcaster attempting to create an artefact it would take 90 minutes to produce a single charge untrained. An artificer takes the number of his applicable artificer skill (e.g con struct artefact) away from the 90 minute generation time. If Thomas Alloway has a skill of 70 then to construct a single minor charge he would only take 20 minutes. If the artificer has access to a lab that would reduce the build time adding onto the applicable skill. This bonus can be anywhere between +5 skill to +19 skill "one minute two minutes , 5 minutes 10 minutes 20 minutes 50 minutes, 1 hour, 2 hours , 5 hours 10 hours 20 hours 1 day 2 days 5 days 10 days , 2 weeks 5 weeks 1 month, two months 5 months 10 months 1 year 2 years 5 years 10 years 20 years , 50 years 100 years 200 years ect 2)one minute 4)two minutes , 6)5 minutes 8)10 minutes 10)20 minutes 12)50 minutes, 14)1 hour, 16)2 hours , 18)5 hours 20)10 hours 22)20 hours 24)1 day 26)2 days 28)5 days 30)10 days , 32)2 weeks 34)5 weeks 36)1 month, 38)two months 40)5 months 42)10 months 44)1 year 46)2 years 48)5 years 50)10 years 52)20 years , 54)50 years 56)100 years 58)200 years 60)500 years 62)1000 years 64)2000 years 66)5000 years 100) "forever" If the artefact is more useful in an item so its 5x what that would normally cost. if in doubt call it a significant effect the pocket for example. is invisible when not used so you need the invisibility spell, and then theres the effect which would normaly be 5 minor chargs, so thats 25 minor charges, pluss 10 for the invisibility spell, pluss , the duration, ect well a spell to see the dead is like 3 minor charges, so 15, its a small in themed object so its 5 for the portable, the duration could be either a year or if you want. more but lets say a year so 44 charges for duration thats a total of 64 thaumaturgy charges, so it would take a good (skill of 70) about 21 hours and 20 minutes to make them for the bag its 45 for the spells , 10 for the portable, and then if it lasts forever 100 , or if it just lasts a year 44, so lets say its just a year 44+10+45= 99 thaumaturgy charges and that takes 33 hours for our guy with 70 artificer skill to make If the artificer has a lower skill the obviously the artefact would take longer to create than someone more skilled. Either was an artificer has two options for making an artefact, he could try to make it in one go or cast the matrix spell and work on it over a few days. f you wanted the pocket to be more like Mary Poppins carpet bag, that’s 25 +15 for a large object +100 for duration of permanent so 140 thaumaturgy charges Now then you have a limited uses thing. So that’s probably best done as a discount like so unlimited use +5 10 uses -5 8 uses -106 – 4 uses -15 3-1 uses -20 10 uses -3 9 uses -4 8 uses -5 7 uses -7 6 uses -10 5 uses -12 4 uses -13 3 uses -15 2 uses -17 single use-20 destroyed upon use (cannot be re enchanted) -5 (so a single use item that is destroyed gets -25, a 6 use item that cant be re enchanted is -15, if you can re enchant it its only -10) 10 minor charges for each element. you have to make each limb the torso and head . each limb is large. so needs to be 15 for portable and then duration one example fog crystal ok so the best way to do a fog spell is a shield spell vs the notice skill. So that’s 3*5 charges, or 15, it’s a small portable in theme item so that’s +5, area is a normal part of the spell so that’s fine. you only need it to last a day so that’s 20 +24 or 44 charges, its one use, and is destroyed so that’s -25, for a total of 19 charges .+half again for every additional item of the same type so to make two crystals is 19, then half of 19 which is 10, (round up) to make 10 crystals is 19+10+5+3+2+1+1+1+1+1+1 =45 charges the duration countdown starts as soon as the matrix is closed that’s why there's a one minute duration , so that you can "McGuyver" stuff in the field using the one minute duration so that its cheap . The fog crystal one takes 20 minutes to make if the duration is only one minute Not combat quick. But certainly quick enough for "ok we're busting in here in an hour" ten shot blasting rod with fire evocation ok a blasting rod is small but not themed so it’s 10 for portability 10 uses is a -3 discount it can do any fire evocat ion so the fire element is 10, *5 or 50 charges so it’s 57 for the item then you need a duration.... you're getting ready for a war so you give it a week (close to 10 days so ) 30 so its 87 charges to build it an artificer with the skill of 70 takes 29 hours exactly to build it. The scary part is if he tries to churn out a batch of them. Let’s say he wants to outfit a small warlock army of 20 guys. 87 for the first 44 for the second (round up) 22 for the third , 11 for the fourth, 6 for the 5th, 3 for the 6th, 2 for the 7th 1 for the rest (1x13=13) so the total charges is 188 or 62 hours 62 hours is about a week, so, in a week you can outfit 20 guys with blasting rods. This is why artificers have an economy, because working in batches Scrying compass a significant charge is 10 minor,*5, a compass is small and in theme so +5, its unlimited use so +5, and it lasts forever so 100, scrying isn’t an element so an extra +10 so 160 charges,